The present invention relates generally to a device for providing water or other fluids to animals or humans. Specifically, the present invention involves the use of a device that allows for attachment of a water bottle or other container to the device, attachment of the device to a belt or other convenient article, and allows for consumption of water or other fluids from the device while a pet owner is mobile.
Providing water for household pets is usually accomplished using a stationary pet bowl. These pet bowls adequately serve the purpose of providing water for the pet in one fixed location, but are not well suited to provide water to the pet while the pet and owner are mobile. The bowl can be difficult for the owner to carry and water can spill. Owners that wish to provide water to their pets while mobile must use these existing stationary bowls or existing portable pet watering devices. These existing portable devices prevent water from spilling when mobile, but are inconvenient and bulky to carry.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant""s invention is herein presented.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate the convenient carrying and dispensing of fluids to pets or humans while mobile. Preferably, the present invention comprises a shaft, a reservoir, and means for attaching a water bottle or similar container to the shaft. Depending on the embodiment, the device could have rigid bands that hold the water bottle with a friction fit, flexible or adjustable bands that wrap around the water bottle, or clip like appendages which can be spread apart to receive a water bottle.
It is preferred that the device has a mechanism to attach the device to a person or other suitable article. Depending upon the embodiment, the attachment mechanism may be a belt clip, belt slot or other similar mechanism. The attachment mechanism allows the user to detach the device when desired by a user.
The reservoir may be used to hold water dispensed from a water bottle or other source and serves as a bowl for the pet to drink from. Preferably the device also comprises a mechanism that prevents slippage of a water bottle along the shaft such as stop members along the shaft of the device. These stop members (xe2x80x9cdimplesxe2x80x9d) are appendages along the shaft that prevent an attached water bottle from sliding along the shaft.
In operation while walking a pet, a person can detach the device from the article it is thereto attached, and dispense fluid from the water bottle. This dispensing process may take place while the water bottle is still attached to the device. Once fluid fills the fluid reservoir, the pet may then consume it. Once finished, the entire device may be re-attached to the person or otherwise stored. A further feature of the present invention is that a bottle can be conveniently removed for immediate use while one is mobile.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device according to the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a front elevational view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device according to the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a left side elevational view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device shown in FIG. 2 according to the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a top plan view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device shown in FIG. 2 according to the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device according to the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a front elevational view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device according to the present invention.
FIG. 7 is a left side elevational view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device shown in FIG. 7 according to the present invention.
FIG. 8 is a front elevational view of a preferred embodiment of a Portable Fluid Delivery Device according to the present invention.